<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fists of Fury by Whatsastory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949389">Fists of Fury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory'>Whatsastory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ian and Mickey Do the ‘Dad,’ Thing [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ian and Mickey Do the ‘Dad,’ Thing [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fists of Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, hey mumbles. You there?" Mickey clarifies as Ian grips at the cellphone pushed to his ear with one hand and runs his hand over his squinted eyes with the other. </p><p>"'M here. What's up, Mick?" </p><p>"Look, I'm sorry to wake you up. Know you worked all last night, but the kid's school just called. She's in trouble. Needs bailed out of the principal's office," Mickey tells him with a sigh. </p><p>"Shit. They say what she did?" </p><p>"Nah, not really. Just that she was in a fight."</p><p>"Jesus, a fucking fight? She's in kindergarten!" Ian breathes disbelievingly. </p><p>"I know man, I know. She's got fuckin' Milkovich blood, though. Had to happen sooner or later." </p><p>"Yeah. I was just hoping it was later," Ian sighs and sits up, wrapping an arm around his knees. </p><p>"Me too. But what'a ya gonna do? Can you go get her? I can't leave the site yet. But I can go in an hour or two if you need more sleep," Mickey assures him, all fast talking and barely catching his breath. </p><p>"No, no. I'll go. Shit. She suspended?" </p><p>"Lookin' like two days. Not as bad as it could be. But we gotta knock some sense into her before two days suspension leads to two months in juvie." </p><p>"Juvie? Jesus, Mick. Chill out," Ian laughs quietly. </p><p>"Yeah, yuck it up, chuckles. Milkovich blood, remember?" </p><p>"Okay, okay. I'll go bust her outta the brig. You want me to call you when I spring her from the joint?" </p><p>"Uh huh. Hey..." Mickey trails, voice dipping low. "You take your meds today? I know this is fuckin' with your schedule..." </p><p>"Ugh. Yes, dad. I did."</p><p>"Ay, what I tell you? You don't call me dad. You call me daddy, bitch." </p><p>"Okay, daddy-bitch. I'm hangin' up now," Ian says with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>"Call me, okay? I love you, Ian." </p><p>"Yeah, love you, too, Mickey." </p><p>~</p><p>Ian drums his fingers against the glazed wood of the school secretary's desk as he waits for her to finish her call. She looks irritated with him before she even speaks to him, so fuck her, actually. He recognizes her, the same old bitch from when he went to school there. She's got some age on her, but he still hates her just as fiercely as he ever did. </p><p>"Can I help-"</p><p>"I'm here for Mina Gallagher," he says, letting his voice be just a little more frustrated than he really is. "My husband got a call and said I needed to come and grab her." </p><p>"Oh. Hmm, yes," she sneers. "She's in with the principal. You can wait over there for when she's finished." </p><p>"You can actually take me in there, thanks. I'm her dad. I'm not waiting." </p><p>If only Ian had had a dad to step in for him when he was that age- shit, maybe he'd be a CEO or some bullshit now. </p><p>"You know," miss bitchface says and licks her teeth disapprovingly, "I remember you. And Mikhailo. Honestly it's no surprise to me that she's in trouble already." </p><p>Ian barks a laugh and takes a step back, letting the rage build up in his chest. This old bitch is stepping on the wrong toes. </p><p>"Yeah? You remember us? Well I remember you, too. Hard to forget you. Still sitting on your same fat ass in the same shitty school. Still doing the same job. Still being just as unhelpful," he spits, just knowing that if Mickey were there, he'd be absolutely glowing with pride. "I remember the layout of this office, too. So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get my kid."</p><p>The nerve of some people, Ian thinks. But it does make him smile to think of young Mickey. Pissing on first base. Tagging Ian's name in spray paint warning of his imminent death. He's come a long way; Mickey. Now he holds Ian's hand in plain view of everyone else and kisses him in public and took his fucking name. Growth is a beautiful thing. </p><p>Ian doesn't even pause outside of the principal's door. He opens it and steps inside like he owns the place. Mina's eyes flick up and then immediately back down to her shoes, her guilty little face playing up the sympathy already. </p><p>"I got a call," Ian says, nearly breathless. He might be in his thirties but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel fucking weird being back in 'trouble.' </p><p>"You must be Mina's dad," a smart looking woman with shoulder length blonde hair and pointed glasses says with a smile. She's warm- inviting or whatever, and it's a little strange considering. </p><p>"Yeah," he says and steps past his daughter with his hand extended. "Ian Gallagher. What happened?"</p><p>"Principal O'Brien," the woman says, and then, "Mina, would you mind waiting just outside?" </p><p>Mina nods somberly and makes a move to leave, but Ian stops her. He's squatted down and looking her over before she even has a chance to take a step. </p><p>"You okay, Min? Anything broken? Bruised? Hurt?" </p><p>"No daddy," she hums. "I'm okay." </p><p>Once she's sat outside of the small, claustrophobic office, the principal nods for Ian to take Mina's vacated seat, and even though he doesn't like being told what to do, he plays nice and sits down without protest. </p><p>"So, Mr. Gallagher, I assume your husband told you that she was in a fight?" </p><p>"He may have mentioned it." </p><p>"Well, what I wasn't able to tell him on the phone, as Mina only just told me... apparently she was in a fight because some of the other children have been... well, teasing her."</p><p>"Teasing her?" Ian echoes, racking his brain for perceived weak point that others could hone in on, but he'd come up short even if she wasn't his. She's perfect in every way in his opinion. </p><p>"About you. And her other father." </p><p>Ian sits back and pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes tightly. Of course. Of course it's his fault and there's nothing he can do about it. Maybe home school her? But that's not really fair to pull her away from her friends... and the social aspect of school in general should be good for her... and do he and Mickey even have the time to do it? </p><p>"Please be assured that the other kids will be punished as well. And as for Mina, I'm giving her the lightest punishment I can. We can't have her fighting with her fists. But between you and I, Mr. Gallagher, I appreciate her sticking up for you and her dad. My girlfriend would agree." </p><p>~</p><p>Mina sits sullenly in the backseat, chin in her palm and watery eyes watching the scenery flow by. Ian sits up front, alternating between glaring out of the windshield and watching his baby melt in to a puddle in the backseat. </p><p>"You're not in trouble, Min. Not with me. Not with dad, either," Ian assures and bites at the inside of his cheek.</p><p>"Okay," she hums, but doesn't offer much else. </p><p>"Can you tell me about it? Are you okay? Didn't get hurt did you?"</p><p>"'M not hurt, dad. M'okay," she says and sounds so much like Mickey that it almost makes Ian's eyes cross. He always sees so much of his husband in their little girl, and it never fails to make him smile. Even when she's fighting- just like Mickey. </p><p>"Some boys said I didn't have a mom cause you and dad were flags. What does flag even mean?" </p><p>"Flag? What- oh- it's... um, that's not the right word, but it's a mean thing to say. It's a bad word that talks about two guys who love each other..." he trails. </p><p>"Well then what's the right word?"</p><p>Ian's always has an honesty policy with his girl, and he can't stop it now. </p><p>"Fag. But we don't say that word. And you said they were boys? You fought a boy?" </p><p>Well, at least he can say she can take care of herself. </p><p>"Okay. I won't say it. I won't let anyone call you that, either. I didn't like it. Even if Evan is a fucking idiot and didn't even use the right word," she says solemnly, and he doesn't have it in him to correct her dirty language. </p><p>"You don't have to fight for me, Mina. I mean it. I love your dad. Doesn't bother me that other people don't understand it." </p><p>"I know you love dad. Is that why I don't have a mom? Who's tummy did I come out of? Yours?" </p><p>Oh. </p><p>"You, uh, you have a mom... well, not a mom, but a mother..." </p><p>"I do?" She asks, genuinely surprised, like she's never even considered the possibility, and Ian doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. </p><p>"Yeah, Min. Everyone does." </p><p>"Where is she? What's her name? What does she look like? Are you and dad both still my dad?" </p><p>Ian shifts the car into park in front of their house, smooth despite his shaking hands. He takes a deep breath and lets her questions roll over him, washing him in dread that he hoped would stay away for a few more years. </p><p>"Yes, we're still both your dads... the rest... we'll have to talk about when your dad gets home, okay?" </p><p>~ </p><p>It's hours later and Ian has dinner on the stove and in the oven. It's nothing fancy, just pan fried cheese burgers and frozen french fries, but it's what Mina requested. And dad, her knuckles are starting to hurt and if she doesn't get a cheese burger she might actually die. So, he makes it. The meat’s sizzling in the pan when Mickey's key slides in the lock and he stalks towards the sound of clinking and banging in the kitchen. </p><p>"Ay," is all he says when he slides up behind Ian and wraps his arms around his waist, chin on the shoulder and all'a that shit he never used to. And then he leans up and kisses Ian's cheek, and for the life of him, Ian will never get tired of it. </p><p>"Hey, you hungry?" </p><p>"Fuckin' starving. How's the kid?" Mickey asks as he steps away and goes for a beer. </p><p>"Her knuckles are a little red. I think she'll make it," Ian tells him and grabs the bottle from Mickey and takes a swig. </p><p>"Yeah? Which little bitch she fight and why?" </p><p>“Wasn’t a bitch. Was an asshole.”</p><p>Mickey quirks an eye brow and looks far too pleased with this turn of events. “‘At’s my girl.” </p><p>“The fight was over us. Apparently the kid called us a coupl’a ‘flags,’ or some shit and she hauled off and beat his ass.” </p><p>“Shit.” </p><p>“Yeah, shit. And that’s not even all of it,” Ian sighs. “She... fuck, Mickey. She wants to talk about Svet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>